Autism Diagnosis
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: So I did a story carly and Freddie . Sam this time has autism her and Freddie are married . Carly says something mean. Freddie is in the war . Free sam lashes out she is taken to the hospital Freddie comes home to stay and care for sam.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Bensons POV

Sam you have got to stop crying sweetie. I know I just miss my teddy and I'm afraid and I want to be cuddled . I know what do you want to FaceTime him and ask him to come home oh yeah. You can ask him to come home for good ok sam. Ok and once he

gets home I won't let him leave you or take another job. Okay. Let's FaceTime my teddy. FaceTime Freddie Mrs. Benson says. Now face timing Freddie . Here sam hold it. Hey baby says Freddie when he answers and sam starts to cry. Mom why

is my babygirl crying. Carly has been bullying her so has spencer and all of your other friends . She went on an attacking spree one day and we came to the hospital to get an autism test done .

She has autism. She's been nervous and cutting. And lashing out and begging for cuddles and won't stop saying your name. If you come home I won't make you leave her if she attacks and I won't make / let you take an in home or out of home job. Okay  
here let me talk to my baby boo. Okay here you guys go I have to get back to work let me plug the phone in sam. Okay here she is freddie I love u bye. Hey baby boo says Freddie. Why's my baby so sad. I want cuddle says sam. I'm only  
stationed 2 hours out baby I'm comming home for good. 2 hours that means we can't snuggle tonight. It will be too late. Baby it's 9 am I said 2 hours . We can snuggle all day and all night. My bags already packed I signed forms went to  
security and changed all while I was talking to my baby.

Baby I gotta go I'll see you around 11 okay bye I love you. I love you too baby says Freddie.

2 hours later

Freddie has landed is in his car at the sensory toy store parking lot . Okay balls says Freddie . Bubble poppers snacks . Drinks. Water toys. Card . Checkout.


	2. Crazy with snuggles

Sam's POV

Where's my teddy ? I ask marissa every hour on the hour . Shhh sam he will be here. Do u want to walk outside so u can see when he pulls in and u can attack the guy? Oh yeah heck yes. Freddie come around to the court yard when you get here. Okay I'm just  
/down the street shhh don't tell sam. Don't worry I won't.

Mom I'm pulling in. Okay just walk around back I got u a visitor tag. Okay I'll tell u when to have sam turn . Okay mom have her turn now she should be able to see my shoe. I hear my mom whisper sam turn around and tell me if u see sneakers. I'm sticking  
/my hood sleeve around the corner mom. Oh heck yes I see sneakers and a sleeve. Now go see if u smell cologne sam. No I can't smell anything but I see my teddy. Freddie sets down a bag and a card and turns so sam can see his face. Sam runs into his  
/protection and hides her face in his arms. Yay it's cuddle bear sam says. Guess what's under this hood sam? What? A short sleeve shirt so u can scratch. Ooh take it off the hood. Okay hold on . Baby can i see the cuts asks Freddie? No says sam  
/. Why? Asks Freddie because says sam you'll leave me . No I won't.

If you let me see the cuts I'll let u sit on my lap and hug me and snuggle up for a nap in my arms or just rest. Okay it's a deal. Sam let's Freddie see the cuts. Freddie cuddles her. Babygirl how could you possibly scar up your skin like that?

Because it makes me feel good. Baby put your bandaids back on then if uwant u can scratch me up. Okay I just want snuggles. Prepare to get attacked when we get home though.

Freddie's mom walks out and says sam you get to go home today take your card and present and go ahead and leave with Freddie . I signed your papers already. Okay thanks marissa. Sam and Freddie leave to go home.


	3. I am protective of you

Freddie's pov

Pulling into bushwell plaza sam gets out and thumps me on the shoulder and says Carly's comming towards us. I say okay get behind me. Carly says well well I see Freddie's back from war did you get shot? If not you should have. Sam steps around to protect  
/me and says carly don't talk about my teddy like that . Baby let's go get my card and present. I grab her card and present and we walk into the house. I set the stuff down lock the door and sam attacks me.


End file.
